


Blind

by dakuxto



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Depressing, Water, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakuxto/pseuds/dakuxto
Summary: For the "I Love Yoo" Elements EventGlassy skyDark SilhouetteSurrounded by fearWhy am I wet?





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in my bathroom.
> 
> Just drying after a shower.
> 
> I got nothing to do.
> 
> So I give you whatever this is.
> 
> I don't even know what it is.
> 
> Bye.

_Glassy sky._

_Dark silhouette._

_Surrounded by fear._

_Why am I wet?_

**Blind**

My eyes are closed, but I'll keep them that way. Being "blind" is how I've always been, right. Now they protect me, giving me an oasis to be free from everything out in oblivion.

What is surrounding me? I feel as if I'm being choked or suffocated. By people? By negativity? I can't really tell.

Whatever it is gives me a sense of home.

It's cold, but it's warmer than how I feel inside.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Is that tapping? Rainwater? Am I in a cave?

Muffled screams?

Maybe they are cries.

Of my own? Is that Shin-Ae?

It can't be. I'm alone, just as I always have.

"Yeong-Gi. Yeong-Gi!"

Mom?

"Mom!"

I open my eyes and scream.

I can't breathe. My lungs are burning. They feel like they are about to explode.

Water?

I watch air bubbles float to the top.

I'm drowning.

The surface is right there.

"Yeong-Gi."

I hear my name being called from further down the abyss.

"Yeong-Gi, darling. Stay with Mommy."

I see a silhouette and a hand coming out from the darkness.

_Just like before. It's been so long._

The silhouette is starting to surround me, causing my vision to go to black.

What good will come from trying to reach the surface? Ridicule? Never has anyone called for me with such kindness and sincerity.

I allow my body to go limp.

_Coming mother._


End file.
